


Massage?

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Massage, Surprise Kissing, he tian goes for the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: He Tian's going to take his chance with Guan Shan's ass.Related 19 days chapter 276





	Massage?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I, uh, blame this on [call-me-ala](https://call-me-ala.tumblr.com/) and her [ post ](https://call-me-ala.tumblr.com/post/182937022295/the-butt-story). You gave me some wicked ideas, enjoy this “butt story”… (Related 19 days chapter is 276)

  


”What the fuck?!”

”Shh, I’m gonna give you the massage now.”

”What the hell does my ass have to do with that?!”

Guan Shan tried to get up but only managed to lift his upper body, arms supporting under him. He Tian’s strong hand kept his middle against the mattress, legs pinned down by the weight of his body. It was so embarrassing, and on top of that, he couldn’t even punch him in this position. And like hell massage including the ass even existed, he was definitely fucking with him.

“It has _everything_ to do with it.”

Shit. He sounded like he really enjoyed this. A shocked gasp escaped him as he felt something soft caress his buttocks, the feeling soon gone and back again. Guan Shan looked back at him, face white before turning red as he saw He Tian’s lips land on his skin.

“What the hell… Don’t… !”

He Tian’s dark eyes looked back at him, his white teeth appearing as he gently nibble the skin once. Guan Shan felt shivers run on his body. Shivers on his back, shivers on his ass, arms, legs, everywhere. He Tian’s hand holding his hip moved onto his ass, the eye contact never breaking as the warm palm slid over his left buttock, thumb pushing slightly between the cheeks. It hit him. Oh no. No fucking way. He Tian’s eyes turned a shade darker.

“You – !” Guan Shan started, words turning into gibberish as He Tian broke the eye contact, mouth back to his skin and something warm, wet slid on his skin. His body jolted, not prepared for any of that.

“W-wait, you’re not really going to…” Guan Shan started to feel panicked. He wasn’t mentally ready. He felt kisses, he felt tongue, hot breath capturing him before cold air rushed on his skin every time He Tian let go and moved to another spot. A hand gripped his ass, and Guan Shan let out definitely unintended silent moan. Oh shit.

“Just… stop already… He Tian…”

“You have a nice ass…” He Tian mumbled against the skin. In his mind, it was perfect. Like the man and his body under him. He guessed he had had his fun and a lot more than he expected to be honest, maybe it was time to stop all the teasing and pushing, and give Guan Shan a breather. For now that is.

He Tian crawled on top of him, awkward brown eyes peeking back at him, probably wary what he was up to next.

“Why don’t you still give me a kiss?”

“After you went for my ass like that? Hell no! You’re crazy!”

“Yeah, maybe I am…” He Tian replied voice low, falling next to Guan Shan. Instantly, the redhead pulled his pants up to cover his ass. He Tian had to smile at the scowl and angry look he was now faced with.

_‘… I definitely am.’_

“Wipe that look off your damn face!“

“How about one more squeeze?” He Tian found himself teasing yet again. So much for that then.

Guan Shan slapped his hand reaching towards his hips away and He Tian felt a little disheartened. Just a little.

“Scram…” Guan Shan mumbled back at him. But he stayed.

And at that moment He Tian knew.

_‘So you too.’_

 


End file.
